comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Doppelganging Avengers (Earth-55)
The look alike Avengers pretty much The Members The Doppelganging Avengers are a Marvel superhero team. They're members include USAgent, War Machine, Thunderstrike, A-Bomb, Ant-Man O'Grady, Pixie, Nova Alexander, Trick Shot becomes good, X-23, Speed Demon turns good, Scarlet Spider, Black Widow Belova, A new version of The Vision, and a new android of The Human Torch. Why The Doppelganging Avengers The teams name is The Doppelganging Avengers because all of them are like other Avengers. USAgent is like Captain America, War Machine is like Iron Man, Thunderstrike is like Thor, A-Bomb is like Hulk, Eric O'Grady is like Hank Pym, Pixie is like The Wasp, Nova Alexander is like Nova Rider, Trick Shot is like Hawkeye, X-23 is like Wolverine, Speed Demon is like Quicksilver, Scarlet Spider is like Spider-Man, Black Widow Belova is like Black Widow Romanova, The New Vision is like the original Vision, The New android Human Torch is like the original android Human Torch. Key issues Key issues include issue 1 when The Doppelganging Avengers formed to defeat Klaw. Issue 9 was also key because Baron Zemo made a new Masters of Evil, In issue 12 The New Masters of Evil attack but fail when Thunderstrike sends them to Asgard. In issue 16 Juggernaut strikes and War Machine builds a new version of The Vision and he joins the team. In issue 17 The New Masters of Evil escape but don't attack. In Issue 22 The Masters of Evil take over AIM and attacks The Doppelganging Avengers. In Issue 28 Pixie nearly dies to the hands of The Living Laser so she quits the team. In issue 29 Scarlet Spider takes Pixie's spot. In issue 39 Deadpool appears to team up with The Doppelganging Avengers to defeat Dragon Man but it was a trap by Deadpool to kill The Doppelganging Avengers for Baron Zemo. In issue 40 Baron Zemo breaks every villain The Doppelganging Avengers ever faced out of prison and they form The Ultimate Masters of Evil. In issues 42-45 The Doppelganging Avengers face The Ultimate Masters of Evil. In issue 46 the team disassembles. In issue 47 The Doppelganging Avengers reassemble to battle Loki. In issue 54 Nova Alexander helps the team defeat Ronan and he joins the team. In issue 58 Black Widow 2 goes on a rampage to kill Pixie but kills Thunderstrike accidently. In issue 70 through 80 the Atlantian-Human War begins when Attuma, new leader of Atlantis, declares war on Humanity. Humanity ends up winning and Namor ends up ruling Atlantis again. In issue 88 Pixie goes on a date with Trick Shot until Klaw shows up and wrecks it. In issue 92 The Doppelganging Avengers defeat Arcade and help X-23 escape who then joins. In issue 99 Silver Surfer comes to warn The Doppelganging Avengers that Galactus is coming. In issue 100 Galactus comes and nearly destroys the world but fails when he is transported to another galaxy. In issue 102 Red Skull creates a new Masters of Evil including Red Skull, Living Laser, Crossfire, Dormammu, Kaine, Electro, Sabretooth, Attuma, Bullseye, Juggernaut, Absorbing Man, and Taskmaster. Villains Villains include The Masters of Evil, The Circus of Crime, Attuma, Baron Zemo, The Enchantress, Dragon Man, Thanos, MODOK, Living Laser, Red Skull, Klaw, Taskmaster, The Absorbing Man, Bullseye, Juggernaut, The Leader, Kaine, Electro, Crossfire, Egghead, Doctor Octopus, Sabretooth, The Super Skrull, Dormammu, Crimson Dynamo, The Executioner, Abomination, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, Space Phantoms, Purple Man, Dracula, Doctor Doom, Venom, Ultimate Masters of Evil, Loki, Ronan the Accuser, Doppelganger, Ultron, Annihilus, Korvac, Rogue Vision War Machine creates first, The Lethal Legion, Terrax, Kang the Conqueror, Arcade, Green Goblin, and Magneto. Category:Teams Category:Heroes